


The Complicated Life of a Slytherin Healer

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: Blaise has a stressful, drama filled New Years Eve. So naturally, he jumps any opportunity to relieve his stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a break from the Gryffindor point of view, but since it involves two subplot in the series that involves Gryffindors I thought it would be interesting. Enjoy!

"Thanks Lee. You have no idea how much you've aided us," Blaise said as he admired the impressive enchanted radio studio. All sorts of interesting Muggle technology. He'd gotten a fascination for it in his adult years, having already decided that electricity and Muggle technology was just their version of attempting magic. It was fascination how they'd evolved over the years to live fruitfully. His admiration was mostly for the medical sciences, but he could appreciate other things. He studied the studio as Hanna and Lee seemed amused by his display. People were still getting used to how he'd become. As much as he'd gotten to know Hannah, she was still surprised by the questions he'd ask about Muggle inventions.

He saw Hannah suddenly look nervous and he gave her a warning glare. _Don't do it_ , he thought. He grimaced when she turned towards Lee. She was going to do it.

"Lee, who've you got for that segment you always have on Thursdays--"

"Hannah," Blaise drawled witheringly. She continued on with not one bit of care and waved him off.

"Witches Looking for Wizards or something to that effect--"

"I'm offended, Hannah! It's my second highest rated night of the week!"

"I'm sorry, Lee. I've been swamped--"

"Obviously swamped with insanity if you haven't tuned in as much as you should--it's  _Amazing Wizards for the Seeking Witch."_

"Right," Hannah said excitedly. "Blaise is a fan of that very show, aren't you, Blaise?"

Lee gave an incredulous look. "You're a regular listener to  _my_ show, Zabini? Can't wait to tell the missus. We've had a long running bet about whether or not any former Slytherins tuned in. Got to take you out for drinks, mate. That's a lot of favors you just got me."

"Excited to further alienate me from other Slytherins, hmm," he replied in amusement, sitting back down and rolling his eyes.

"Always excited to do that, but I see where you're getting at. Blaise Zabini, reformed pureblood git--"

"What a lovely way to put it," Blaise replied with a tight grin as Lee went with just as little care as Hannah had.

"Single and ready to mingle with eligible--witches or wizards?"

"Wizards," Hannah confirmed, patting an annoyed Blaise on the lap.

" _Amazing Wizards for the Seeking Wizard - A New Year Special_ \--the ratings with burst out the roof! How about it, Zabini?"

"I think you already planned it. Gryffindor behavior--tsk, tsk Hannah--"

"Blaise please. Please just try. I just want you to try--there are so many wizards out there that might be looking for love as well and are afraid. There might be some hiding their sexuality. Not only could you find some company, but encourage pureblood wizards that are terribly frightened to be who they are."

Blaise sighed deeply, ready to say he'd consider it because he was so damn lonely either way when his cellphone went off. There were two messages--two texts. One from another child plagued with chicken pox and an unknown number. He frowned at the mysterious number, standing up just as Hannah also got her notifications. She gave him a wink, swished her wand with a murmur, and disappeared with a loud pop that had the two of them cringing. He despised apparition, but sometimes it was necessary. Sometimes in his case, the dangerous potions he was lugging about had to be transported by carriage until he discovered the wonders of a Muggle automobile. Lee sat back, studying him for a long while before saying what everyone who knew about the disastrous relationship with Clementine Peters. 

"Peters is a well known slag. Never knew what you or Ginny saw in him."

"Did Hannah tell you?"

"I've heard things here and there. I didn't know he was queer until after it was confirmed he was actually caught in bed with a wizard--"

"Rumored to be his long lost love. Well, you can take comfort in the fact knowing how much pain that put me through that I would never, ever put someone like that."

Lee gave him a reproachful glare. "Ginny didn't know you were together--"

"I'm not mad at her. I actually feel quite bad for all the rumors spreading through the holiday. They've been debunked anyhow--I've been on Dragon Pox detail and I was tending to a true sufferer of Dragon Pox that night," Blaise replied sullenly, dialing the number of his patient and going to exit the station. "I'll think about it. Thank you again--yes Mrs. Gibbson? Right--the fever is normal. Hasn't reached 104 has it...ah, no that's good. Lower than yesterday. Yes, right in the bath."

He gave a smile to a sad smile that Lee returned. The tell signs of a man committed to his work and convincing himself he didn't need love anymore. It'd been a nice feeling. He enjoyed it while it lasted. However, according to even Muggle science it was simply a very powerful neurological chemical reaction. As a man of wizarding medicine and logic, maybe it shouldn't have bother him that much. "It's no bother...the recommendation to St. Mungo's? I think I've gotten almost a hundred tonight, but just one more is appreciative. You too, Mrs. Gibbson. Happy Holidays to you as well."

He glanced at the next message, furrowing his eyebrows at the number again and reading it with slight puzzlement.

"Keep your promise. Tonight...D.  Oh," he said to himself, grinning brightly and dialing immediately. He almost laughed when someone picked up before a ring could even finished.

"Hello."

"Hi. I usually frown upon using this for personal reasons...but I'm glad you contacted me."

"You've become quite the hero tonight. There are sonnets being written as we speak."

Blaise plopped down in the driver's seat, resting and closing his eyes at the memory of what it'd been like. Like a silly schoolboy, he'd been one of the many gay wizards fascinated by the relationship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Two former great rivals joining together in a surprise union of intimacy? A match made in heaven, someone had said. Both gorgeous, both successful, and both equally desirable enough to be captured by one another. He'd never engage in such silly talk about how much they'd give just to be the side affair to one or the other--or dare they--both.

He did acknowledge that they were gorgeous, tremendously successful in their own ways, and would have had men scrambling to be just in their beds for one night. He and Clementine had even discussed the possibility of them being queer a long time prior. When he'd asked him if he'd ever take the chance, Blaise was honest. He would. If only just to see how it was. And he thought it many times in belief that it would never happen; not even with Draco. He wasn't just that important of a wizard in his own eyes.

So...he didn't know how to take being desired not just by one or by both. Just being able to see how they tick in tangent of what seemed to be a passionate yet turmoil filled relationship had him giddy. The time to take both not only their looks but personality in just to imagine during masturbatory fantasies when he was all alone had him satisfied. It hadn't sunk in, until he received the text message that for one night and the night that so many men had desired since the news broke out that he, Private Healer Blaise Zabini, would be shagging them.

"Just doing my job, Draco."

"Nonsense. Bet all the mummies and confused daddies are singing the praises about their sexy Healer."

Blaise smirked, responding softly, "Less than you think. I'll be by tonight. Should I bring refreshments?"

"The refreshment we require from you is already attached. See you then, Blaise."

At the sound of the disconnect, Blaise sat gripping the wheel.

What in the hell had he gotten himself into?

It'd been a long, long time since he'd been a top. In fact, the last time Blaise had ventured into that particular world he'd been eighteen years old and not entirely sure of his future (nor his sexually). He'd been so blinded in his hatred of Muggles and anything that involved them, but so determined to learn how to fit in it what he'd stupidly referred to as the "Regressive Light" that would be a post-Voldemort world. He was relieved that the madman lost but not so relieved that pureblood ideals would probably be discouraged from that point on. Just as disconnected as many Slytherins in an even more pro-Light wizarding world he'd ventured among Muggles for just a bit more.

It just so happened in his venture he came across a gay pub. He hadn't much attention at Hogwarts among girls or boys, but plenty of attention from gay men in the pubs. It was so overwhelming he gave into his curiosity and never looked back nor truly wondered about the joys of heterosexuality.Besides, he'd even known in school what he'd been. However, with the possible rise of Voldemort and knowing the pureblood stance on homosexuality he stayed miserable--letting go of his bigotry had been a relief.

After discovering his sexuality with Muggle men and some surprise wizard (men he shagged but felt nothing for), he'd met Clementine Peters at a gathering for young successful Potion Masters. Draco Malfoy had been there with Astoria (during her Winter break) having been fresh from a breakup with Pansy and he'd been evading him until he ran into the 195 cm blonde haired green eyed Adonis. An apology, a greeting, and a stimulating conversation led to him being pinned under him sexually and metaphorically for nearly seven years.

He'd been his everything. Looking back, Clementine had been an unbearable bastard. Blaise had given up everything for him; including outing himself to his mother and therefore a society of purebloods not ready for gay or lesbian purebloods. He'd lost his mum, he'd lost most of his friends, and he'd even lost his position as a Potions Master because his clientele . The only thing good that came from the experience was his true passion for the Arts of Healing and potion creation for the Healing Arts. He'd assumed it had been his relationship as well until Clementine started to abuse him emotionally and physically along with the cheating. No one knew about it and no one ever would. Being beneath him in sex was for sex, but he wouldn't be emasculated by no man again.

His joy was in his work. So while at first the possibility of getting it in after a very extensive dry spell was intriguing, he wasn't sure if he was ready. He sighed deeply, making his way to Nickles' humble home in deafening silence over the thoughts on his choice. He then remember had fucking good it felt to be kissed; how his favorite part being a gay man was the flare of battling masculinity in the air. As soon as he parked in front of the first of the last couple of patients of the day, those thoughts were deleted by his work.

He listened to the complaints calmly and smiled politely at how worried people were at bothering him. His favorite part of assuring their worries. Compassion was something he'd learned as gay man only because he'd desired it after being disconnected from everything he knew. The concerns of a sick child wasn't comparable but it reminded him that unlike himself they had someone to turn to. It gave him a strange sense of relief for them. No matter what, having no one to turn to was a terrible fate.

"I know it's silly--"

"No," he replied with a laugh, patting Alyssa's head as she smiled up at him. It was finally fading away. No longer contagious and no longer at edge of life. He'd been just as worried as her parents for her. They'd watched as he monitored her, fed her potions to keep her fever down and when he finally felt it safe, giving her the cure that he and Hannah had improved on. She'd been the first to try it. To his surprise, he'd had tears of relief when the potion took effect and gave a hopeful smile to Mrs. Nickles who shared sobbed in relief. Hours later, her chestnut hair was no longer grayish and her skin was beginning to get its pink tinge. 

"I took the potions just as you said, sir," she squeaked happily, shoving a mouthful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. 

"Well that's good, but I certainly hope your dosage of ice cream is just as diligent."

"I'm working on it!"

Blaise grinned, putting on his stethoscope and checking her heartbeat; then with a "Diagnos!" flicking his wand to check her status. Her mother was Muggleborn Italian immigrant married to a former Hufflepuff Richard Nickles. A dear friend of Hannah's that had become a dear friend to him. His kindness towards him during his disinheritance from his mother's family and everyone else made him forever in debt to him. As much as he referred to them as the Nickles, they were a bit like family. At the thought, he regretted not accepting their invitation to Christmas dinner. As soon as the tip turned blue, he turned towards the both of them. They had to be just as exhausted as he was.

"She's doing much better. The solution I made for the chicken pox should get rid of those remaining pesky bumps."

"Blaise, I know our payme--"

"Think nothing of it," he said sharply, giving him a pat on the back. Richard nodded, snorting when his wife embraced Blaise suddenly and kissed him all over the face rambling praises in French. 

So, he accepted the payment of baked goods that he scarfed down during his stops and accepting other payments of potion ingredients, food, and discounts from several shops. He didn't let his able clients to do those sort of things because his funding was from his filthy rich or upper middle class clients. He could only use his own fortune so much. At least his father's family had opened their arms to him after he'd been forced to disconnect due to the hatred his mother had held for him.  He parked outside of the cloaked entrance to his Diagon Alley office location, swallowing heavily at the thought of her and trying to wipe it out before making his way inside.

Hannah had made it back before him. Any medication she had to deliver (despite his disapproval) would be by poor owl. He didn't trust his deliveries to owls. Parchments were one thing; the poor things could hurt themselves with the ill tempered ingredients he used if they accidentally just bumped into something. Completely harmless to witches and wizards yet so volatile to just the wrong flair of magic. _Oh the wonders and duality of Healing potions_ , he thought in amusement.

"How's Alyssa?"

"Right as rain--fucking hell," he admonished at the stacks of parchments covering their small little space. "Lots of reports to fill out for the Ministry, hmm?"

"We had our work cut out for us. We'll be here all day."

"We might have to finish some next year. I'm sure you and your husband have plans."

Hannah sat back in her chair and studied him closed as he tried to pretend she wasn't. Finally, he had to say something. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Do  _you_ have plans, Mr. Zabini?"

"I might--nothing romantic. Just working out some frustrations and all."

"Getting a good shag in? I'm impressed. I thought you didn't approve of that sort of fly-by-night situation," she said with a smirk, following him into his office as he regretted even humoring the conversation.

"True--"

"It's not him is it?"

Blaise glared at her; sitting down in his chair and readying himself for parchment duty. "No. Don't worry about who it is. Let's just knock this out quickly as we've got quite a bit to do."

"Now I have to know--"

"Hannah!"

"Alright...I'm going. I'll find out sooner or later."

Thankfully, she didn't push it any further. He went out to fill out the hundreds of parchments they'd received from St. Mungo's; all to be sent to the Ministry because they were such a small distributor. The charms needed to authorized by the Ministry for a heavy monthly fee. When Blaise was a successful Potions Master with dozens of employees, he'd been able to utilize the charm despite his Slytherin status. As an independent Healer, he didn't have the luxury to afford the licensing without putting himself out and having to make his office his own home. As depressing as his studio flat was he liked having his own space. After a long while, he'd been so lost in it that he'd only nodded when Hannah mentioned taking a break and telling him to do the same. 

Suddenly, his mobile phone gave a notification for another text. He grabbed it, quill still in hand as he tried to read the text from the unknown number. Who did the number belong to again? 

_Letting you borrow something for a bit to get a much deserved hero's reward_

He raised an eyebrow. Attempting to remember by reading the previous text, he'd stupidly knocked over his well all over the floor. 

"Shit," he muttered, bringing out his wand and siphoning the ink. It was a damn headache to use the charm to put it back in. For some reason, his wand always got a permanent ink stain on the end. It was gnarly looking in his opinion. As he picked up the inkwell, his eyes fell on tattered gym shoes that were far too large to belong to either Hannah or Daphne. He straightened up in his desk, an immediate smile spreading as he was faced by the Man Who Occupied His Fantasies standing before him with a rolled up parchment.  _Oh! That's who they were from_ , he thought as Harry sat in the seat before him and glanced at the growing stack of parchments.

"Hope that's your finished work."

"Thankfully it is. How can I help you?"

Harry handed him the parchment and he unrolled it, a huge weight suddenly lifted off his chest at the approval for not only his residency at St. Mungo's, but for the grant to aid his low income patients. "Was this you?"

"No. It was you. Before I could say a thing, I heard it being approved. Only thing I did was ask if I could deliver it to you myself."

"Owl with the green eyes and impossible hair?"

Blaise wondered if Harry Potter was aware of how fucking amazing he looked even dressed in Muggle streets clothes. It didn't help that his grin had him nearly melting in his seat. He averted his eyes in an attempt not to make an arse out of himself. "It's a slow day for me. And I wanted to see you."

"This is a great reward," Blaise muttered, staring at the parchment.

"That's not your reward."

"It's not?

"No." Harry waved his hand and Blaise could hear the distinct clicking of his lock. He snorted as Harry took off his shirt. He only hoped that Hannah would take a long, long break. "Don't want any suspicious stains on my shirt."

His eyes followed him as he walked around the desk, facing Blaise and straddling his lap before their lips clashed together. How Harry Potter severed his shirt off him he only felt, but didn't care as their tongues swiped against each other lazily. His fingers touched his hair first; surprised that with how wild it look it was so unbelievably soft. He sucked on Harry's bottom lip as his fingers explored Harry's slightly sculpted chest and soft abdomen. It felt so real, yet it couldn't. Harry swallowed his moan as he ground against him slowly. He stood up slightly to set him on his desk comfortably, receiving a surprised laugh from Harry. His hand caressed the small of his back as they caught their breath.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm to assume you wanted to do something for me. But I've just got to see how your cock fits in my mouth."

Harry raised an eyebrow from what he could see before kissing his way down his chest. The truth was that he loved giving in every way possible; especially oral sex. Besides, that day would probably be the first and last day he'd be able to say that he had Harry Potter's cock in his mouth. He grinned as he unzipped him slowly. A shame really--hard cocks looked especially nice in Muggle jean trousers. It slowly showed itself as pulled down Harry's trousers and Blaise wasted no time in taking every inch of him in. He felt a sharp jump as he made his way down; muffled moaning as pitch black pubic hair tickled the tip of his nose. He received fantastic reception as Harry unintentionally bucked into him.

"Your mouth feels amazing."

How many times had he heard that? He wouldn't grimace about it then. _Just remember who you are getting the compliment from, not who you used to get it from_ , he thought as he gazed up at him and pulled off him slowly. Fingers ran over his finely cut hair, digging into his skull when his tongue traveled from the base of his cock to the tip. Drooling slightly, he made his way slowly up and down rhythmically; humming contently and delighting in the delicious moans that escaped. Veins pulsed against his tongue as another drizzle of pre-come coated the roof of his mouth. There was a twitch and Blaise moved further down, humming again as the climax came and hot, steamy liquid shot down his throat. He continued on, Harry's softness returning hard at the treatment. He could go on for hours. However, he remembered where he was. 

Blaise straightened up, small smile given to a sweating and flushed Harry Potter. "What was my reward," he asked in a murmur

"Oh? I thought that'd been my reward," he replied, sharing a soft, hungry kiss with him as he remained on his desk. 

"Let's see the size of yours."

"Hmm--yes, you should," he whispered against his lips as Harry pushed him against into chair and got on his knees. It sprung out when he released, his ego boosted at the incredulous look on his face. He'd gotten the same response from anyone he had topped years prior. Although, Clementine had been impressive as well. Not that it got cared to with him as it should have. What a relief to have someone appreciate it.

"More than enough for me and Draco, hmm?" Blaise ran his fingers through hair as Harry gave the head of his cock a soft, sloppy kiss.  _Oh please yes_ , he thought. Absolutely ruined by the shrieks of both Hannah and Daphne. Harry hit his head into the back of the desk, accidentally gazing his cock with teeth. Blaise grimaced at how surprisingly that good felt and painfully shoved it inside of his trousers with a wince as the door shut with a resounding slam. He should have been angry when the door had clearly been  _bloody_ locked but he would attribute that to Daphne having the bad habit of bursting in anywhere he was. He loved her, but could have hexed her at that moment. He knelt down beside Harry, examining his head with concern.

"Are you alright--"

"Are you alright," Harry whispered furiously, caressing his hand as it cradled his face. Blaise had forgotten how nice it felt for any sort of affection. "I nearly bit off your cock!"

Blaise chuckled, standing up from the floor and helping him up. "It was too soft to be a full on chomp. Didn't help my erection--I'm in pain from no relief."

They pressed up against each other and Blaise wished that the nosy witches with disappear. Harry smiled softly, groping his bum and pulling him closer. "That third leg--" Blaise laughed incredulously, burying his head into Harry's neck as he went on--"Probably gets you in all sorts of trouble."

"Not as much as I'd like."

"That's too bad." They shared another passionate kiss that had him crawling in his skin; frustrated from no further relief. "I'll have my partner in crime rectify that later. Until tonight, Zabini."

He nodded, gripping the edge of his desk and tilting his head to fully appreciating the view of him leaving. The view was replaced by the faces of two incredulous witches. Their jaws were possibly unhinged from their mouths as they stared at him. Blaise held up his hands.

"It's none of your business for now, Hannah--"

"Blaise--"

"Ah! None of your business!"

Hannah pouted, closing the door behind Daphne who plopped down in the chair across from him. She smiled sweetly at him. "I know the type of person you are and I definitely know the type of person Draco is. And all I have to say is wow, Blaise. Have fun."

He shook his head, grabbing his robe and giving a glance to the last bit of parchment work left for him. "Let's get going, then."

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you so much for your assistance, Blaise," Astoria said happily, kissing him on the cheek as he finished his examinations of the remaining of the Greengrass sisters' employees.  Those days, potion making had been a staple of the Slytherin house. He'd missed being among his old workshop. As a gesture of desperation as well as nostalgia, he handed over his lab to Daphne for her line of beauty potions that she distributed across Western Europe and Northern Africa. And like Draco, he offered his sources as an in-house Healer. He sat with them in their offices and indulging in Muggle Chinese takeout that Astoria took delightful pleasure in ordering when Blaise would begrudgingly hand over his mobile phone. They were far more knowledgeable of Muggle technology than he was. That didn't stop them for liking to play with any sort of Muggle electronics he collected. He shoved a mouthful of vegetable lo mein in his mouth. He glanced at Daphne. His mirror image of loneliness. A gay wizard and a lesbian witch too lonely for their own good. 

"How's Amanda?"

"Hmm," Daphne responded lightly, still picking at her food. "Oh--she moved out finally. Got her position back with the Harpies. Happy for her."

"You were too good for her. She was a major cunt in a box," Astoria announced. She lightly popped a piece of chicken in her mouth. It was so simple for her. Astoria had men tripping over themselves and an arm to hang on every single night.  While Daphne was just as lovely, her status as a homosexual pureblood didn't help her loneliness. It was just as bad for her as it was for him. 

Blaise snorted as Daphne laid her head on her Blaise's lap, sighing deeply. "I've read somewhere that Muggle lesbians get cats when all else fails. I want to go cat shopping. Let's go cat shopping tomorrow."

"No--you go to a gay club with Blaise. They are absolutely fun on New Years. Draco took me last year."

"How is Draco nowadays?" Daphne peered up at her sister, looking at Blaise briefly as he hid a smile behind his box of takeout. Astoria was adorably clueless.

"Living it up with Harry Potter--although--and don't say I said anything--"

"Uh huh," Blaise said slowly as Daphne shook with laughter.

"Draco and Harry had a physical fight last night. He contacted me about it. And I thought he'd be torn up about it, but he was actually extremely happy because he said he was going to bring the new year in with something very different. I wonder what it is."

Daphne started to laugh hysterically as Astoria went on. "You think maybe he and Harry Potter are going to get married?"

"Married? I think not. Draco was being an immense pervert when he told you that--"

"Oh surprise, him being an immense pervert--he got Ron and Hermione Weasley a lot of sex toys! Ronald Weasley must've flipped his lid! Anyway, they've been missing in action--"

"Ria," Daphne interjected, her laughter finally fading away completely. "Stop with the gossip. Just because Blaise is gay, doesn't mean he enjoys gossip."

"I'm not gossiping--am I gossiping?"

Blaise shared a look with Daphne as she waited for a response. She could go off quite a bit if she got started. The best thing about Astoria (or maybe the worst if one let their business known to her) was that she knew all the little gossip around the wizarding world. Sometimes it was so deep it could be beneficial to business or a warning beforehand. Most of the time it was just nonsense. However, at the thought of his failing love life and wanting to start his new year quite differently, he decided to welcome it that time. "You are. But I need to ask you about Clementine."

Astoria's doll like face faltered for a moment. He could be the taboo word those days. Daphne despised his very existence. "Don't tell me you're considering what he told you last night--," Daphne started angrily

"I'm not. I just need to know what really happened in case he approaches me and starts fucking lying. Was it a woman or a man?"

Astoria glanced at Daphne, who had a nasty look on her face even thinking about him. It was her right. Blaise had spent many nights running to her in hysterical tears over the years. She and Astoria been the last pureblood Slytherin friends of his (aside from--arguably--Draco) since coming out. They'd supported him as well. Many would claim that it didn't count because the Greengrass family was already considered "trash" among many respectable pureblood circles. It had meant everything to him. Even if he had missed Clementine, he would never sacrifice his friendship for someone that had never been worth it. 

"It was a man. A visiting American wizard. Apparently Ginerva Weasley was so embarrassed she told her family and friends it'd been a woman. But I'd seen him myself all over him--oh Blaise, please don't ever go back to Clementine! He is a horrible excuse for a man and it would break my heart!"

"Mine as well," Daphne said softly, sitting up and beside him as he shook his head.

"No I just--I didn't know if anyone else would want me. I think Clementine knows that as well."

"Because he's made you believe that. He's a sorry, abusive sonovabitch that never deserved you."

"I know that. I think I know that--"

"You should know that! And if anything that happened last night proves it, once you let people know how much of an amazing man you are, you'll be the male Astoria."

"I don't know how to take that," her sister responded slowly, glaring at her as Blaise embraced his friend warmly.

"I just want love."

"You've got that already, darling." He smiled and it grew brighter when Astoria joined in the hug. There were silent for a long while before Astoria pulled away with a great deal of puzzlement on her face.

"What happened last night--"

"Nothing," Blaise and Daphne replied in unison.

He went back to his office to finish up the parchments, breathing a sigh of relief that by the time the office was almost closed he was done. Giving a sharp whistle to his owl Bitsy, he wordlessly waved his wand and sat back watching the parchments rearrangement themselves, rolling, and shrink into a small container. With a small nip after an owl treat, Bitsy let him tie the messages to her. She cocked her head to the side to watch him as he regarded her with amusement.

"You're pissed that you don't get to do as much as anymore, hmm?" Her response was a small hoot as she shuffled into his hand, her eyes softly hooded as he petted her. "Sorry, love. I'll give you more to do this year. I know you hate being cooped up. This will be your last delivery for this year. I'll see you in April."

With a louder hoot she went off, leaving him alone for a bit to relax at his desk. In seven hours, the new year would ring in. It would start the new year of him being alone with Clementine, his start at St. Mungo's, and perhaps a future (hopefully not uncomfortable) alliance with both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It seemed like such little things to point out, but meant so much to him in the grand scheme of things. He smiled at the thought of his new year's "date", closing his eyes and nearly nodded off until he heard the click of the door. He nearly smiled, thinking that it could be maybe Harry or even Draco to pay him another visit before he swung by. However, his smile faded when he saw a sandy blond haired wizard staring at him with green eyes. He sighed deeply, not saying a thing as they awkwardly stared at each other for minutes without a word. 

"You sent me back the rest of my things."

Blaise nodded. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "I sent those back to you on Christmas--"

"I hadn't been home on Christmas. Bitsy was in my owlery until two days ago. I didn't get a chance to get a look at the package you sent me. Thought it was a belated gift."

"That's very presumptuous of you, but not surprising--why are you here, T?"

The man that had once been the love of his life and his everything pulled in his lips at the use of his nickname. "I'm a bit hurt by your decision. We've only been apart for a year--"

"Was I--" Blaise leaned forward incredulously in his desk, trying not to laugh at the absurdity. "Was I supposed to be fucking waiting for you after you've played house with Ginny Weasley, Peters?!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean!?"

"I just thought you'd be there! I don't know why I did! I just thought--I told I made a mistake! My parents were putting pressure on me. And you, better than anyone, should know how much acceptance is when it comes to our families. If you had the same chance by playing straight, don't tell me you wouldn't take it--"

"If it was long ago, when I was a child with not a big understanding of integrity, you'd be right. But I'm not a child anymore. I won't placate anyone for my happiness. Don't make me feel like shit because your parents didn't want to accept me for who I was! That's another thing! What about them? Did you think about them in this mission to get me back?"

"They wanted me to marry you and I wasn't ready for marriage. Ginny and I got close, I got drunk, and after what happened I thought perhaps I'd made a mistake in my sexuality. I was wrong. I know I was wrong."

Blaise felt ready to explode. He figured that had been exactly what it was. It was the reason why he still got owls from Clementine's heartbroken mother asking what had happened between them despite the fact he insisted that it was because his parents couldn't accept the fact their son was gay. The truth was that Clementine had destroyed them. And to save face, what better way to do so than to become engaged to Ginny Weasley? In his quest, he'd stomped not only on him but Harry Potter as well. It was a fantastic mess. 

"Who did you shag?"

"Excuse me?"

Blaise smirked coldly. "Who was the man you buggered that Ginny Weasley caught you in bed with? I know he was American. Was it that same bastard you were cheating on me with before?"

No answer. He was so infuriated he lost his temper and threw his inkwell only inches from his head. It was the heaviest item on his desk and it caused the most damage as it exploded all over Clementine's face. He stood up slowly, ink and little droplets of blood running from his blond hair and down his face. It was such a handsome face and yet at the same time, such a waste. A part of him was torn by the look of true regret and sadness as he stared at Blaise pitifully. The funny thing was that Clementine had made him bleed far deeper in the ways that mattered. What Clementine was experiencing was only 1/4 of what he felt. He hung his head and wiped left over tears as footsteps faded. Then they sounded again as Blaise turned around in his chair.

"I don't have anything to say to you, T."

"If you're referring to that American git Clementine, he's gone. And not without leaving a stain it seems."

It was nice to hear Draco's voice instead, but for him to see him crying would be the ultimate humiliation. He could probably tell. So he heard him settling down in his chair. "I'm going through the same thing with Potter--well I was. His bitch of an ex-girlfriend stopped by last night. That's what caused the fight."

"Ginny Weasley isn't that bad."

"I beg to differ. Then again, I suppose when in comparison to the personification of Voldemort if Voldemort would've been a whore of a gay wizard she's an angel."

Blaise turned out in his chair, wiping away tears roughly and biting back a smile. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Nope." Draco stood up from his chair and took off his robe; studying the desk. "Looks like I arrived at the perfect time. I'll hear no objections, Zabini. You need it, I need it--let's get this sampling of you done with."

"Very charming." Blaise watched things from his desk charmed to the shelves with as much of a gesture. Draco had always been a show-off. Some things never changed. He watched him as he removed his clothes.

"What are you waiting for, Zabini?"

"I don't know."

He paused, watching Blaise as he stared at his lap. "You've been hurt. And maybe this isn't perfect timing--"

"I want you. I just feel like an idiot--"

"Don't. You deserve better, Zabini. It must've been a long day. You haven't had any sleep have you?"

Blaise shook his head, sighing deeply and taking off his shirt. "Where do you get the time to get that nice sculpted set, Zabini?"

"Sculpted? Oh--um--I run and lift every so often, I guess it finally worked out. Been so caught up in everything I didn't notice any change--"

"Modesty isn't a Slytherin trait. That bastard knocked you down didn't he? You were a proud pureblood. No one is telling you go back to being a bigot but don't pretend that you aren't bloody gorgeous." Draco browsed his personal potions shelf, his eyes falling on the message salve he usually saved for patients with aches. He had stopped using it because the patients had an unintentional erotic reaction, but had passed on "happy accident" to Daphne.She and Astoria had been far too uncomfortable to sell it under their name, so they sourced it for a sex shop in Diagon Alley. Draco took it.

"Harry and I use this potion quite a bit. You use this for patients?"

"No. That's just leftover."

"Just as strong?"

"Stronger." He cleared his throat, shifting as Draco walked between his outstretched legs. He was needlessly seductive; perhaps one of the most beautiful men he'd ever come across. The fact that he found him gorgeous stunned him as it was, but he wouldn't lose resolve and look like an incompetent git. He licked his lips as Draco straddled him, "unconsciously" grinding against him softly as he swirled the potion around. "Very concentrated."

"Uh huh. You need a massage. So on this--" He tapped his desk quickly. "So we can get you to bed. You're coming home with me of course. That way when you wake up we can finally get this all over with."

"I guess I shouldn't even try to argue that, hmm?"

"It is taking Potter forever to get it. No surprise you know that arguing with me is pointless."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but stood up as soon as Draco stood back to watch him. It was so unbelievably predatory the way that Draco watched him undressed. And it would have been creepy in other situation with other men. However, all he could feel was a boost of thrill as grey eyes wandered all his body and widened slightly for a second as soon as they landed on his crotch. He was given a wicked grin that he couldn't help but return before he lied on his stomach as he could hear Draco rubbing the salve in his hands. His "message therapist's" nude body straddling his back and he let out a soft moan. It took him a long bit to relax, but it felt amazing as Draco working down his body and traced every muscle; every bit of skin in lazy exploration. 

"Merlin, Zabini--I may have to dump my boyfriend for you. Your body is perfection."

He felt his face flush. Draco never gave compliments that were lies. They were rare. And yet it seemed unbelievable. "You know," Draco went on, "I used to be attracted to you in school."

"Really," he asked softly, sighing in content as Draco's hands moved just above his bottom. He bit back a laugh as Draco clearly whispered a "holy hell" before his hands finally touched it.

"I had no idea. You were colder than I was."

"I was." He let in a sharp breath as he felt a finger traced line in the middle of his cheeks, pausing and traveling around his puckered entrance.

"Hope you're versatile, Zabini."

He smiled brightly, lifting his bum up a bit more and moaning loudly when the finger entered. "It is going to be so fun--unfortunately, rules are no shagging until tonight. Bloody Potter and his rules. One more misstep, I'm going to see what you're like."

"Is that a promise?"

Draco laid on top of him suddenly, whispering in his ear and position his cock between both cheeks. The right move he could enter. "I mean it--I would be yours at the drop of a hat if I didn't love him. Even then, I've been wanting to fuck you for far too long. Now that I know I've got a chance, Harry should feel threatened but he's such a stupid bastard he isn't. So I suggest you keep your options open."

He couldn't respond. He wanted him inside of him right then. The tip of Draco's cock was teasing his opening. "Just the tip," he breathed out.

"Not really shagging...fuck! You feel good. Damn--turn over. I made a promise. Fucking Potter." 

Blaise chuckled, turning over and capturing Draco's lips with his. It was hot, heavy, and so intoxicated that he had to grip the desk in fear of floating away. It was partially the potion, but even without Draco Malfoy was a sexual creature. The way he kissed was a pornographic display of a snake devouring it's prey. Saliva escaped his mouth and Draco captured it, their tongues touching sloppily as their lips met again; fitting like wet fleshy puzzle pieces as their tongues continued to move in an erotic dance. He felt a hand just barely fit around his own cock stroking him and the kiss continued as Draco was relentlessly in his hunger. Anyone could fuck him at that point. He wanted them both. Just like Draco, he wanted it to just be done so that he could feel that explosion.

Too bad his life was too hectic to allow him that.

"I know you didn't want to see me again, but let's just go out for--"

Just when he was about to come, he heard Clementine. That was when he knew it was truly over. When hearing his voice hadn't made him excited but make him immediately deflate. Draco straightened himself up as Clementine stared at them in shock.

"Do you mind, Peters," Draco drawled lazily, more annoyed that embarrassed. Blaise turned away, smiling at his lack of shame and then laughing when the door made a resounding slam. The smile dropped when his glass office door smashed into pieces. He'd told Hannah it was going to backfire on him. Draco lied back down, giving him a soft kiss.

"Voldemort as a gay whore of a wizard."

Blaise laughed as Draco rested his head on his chest. "Alright, you got me there."

 

As soon as they arrived at the Potter/Malfoy residence, they made extra sure the Floo was disabled.


End file.
